


Black

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alien reader, asshole Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: All men can be dicks even more so when they are trying to show off in front of other men.





	Black

"I love you." it was the three words that your race depended on hearing. You were one of a very small race from the far part of the Galaxy. Most never left your home planet and for good reason, you were hunted if anyone found out what you were, your hair more valuable than any gems or silks while your blood was said to be used in many expensive concoctions. The long fine hair flowed down your back stopping at your hips. It never was one set color, it would change with whatever emotion you felt at that time. Currently it changed to a shade of purple, fear. "Did you hear me?" Yondu asked and you gave a slow nod, looking back up to his red eyes you searched for any lie. "Please don't joke about something like that Yondu." you said in a soft whisper. Seeing him knot his brows he shook his head and cupped your cheeks. "I ain't joking y/n, I love you girl." Smiling you saw out of the corner of your eye as your hair turned from purple to a bright gold, happiness. "I love you too Yondu." you said with a smile. Seeing him smile he leaned down to capture your lips into a soft kiss. Feeling his hand cup your cheek you shivered when he deepened the kiss. When his other hand moved to the front of you shirt where the zipper was you pulled away from his mouth and looked down. Knowing he could see your now pink hair with purple streaks you became even more embarrassed. Kissing your jaw you felt his hot breath by your ear, "Do ya trust me?" he mumbled. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath to steady yourself and nodded. When he pulled down on the zipper of your black leather jumper he felt the cool air touch your breasts. Hearing a growl escape the Centuarian's mouth a unfamiliar feeling bubbled in your lower belly. Seeing him shrug off his coat and pull his shirt over his head you looked away and heard him chuckle. Moving to hold your chin with his fingers he slowly tilted your head back to look at him. Staring at his lower belly you saw the 'V' leading to his manhood and had to force yourself to scan your eyes up his abs to his chest and then face. Seeing him smirking he quickly leaned forward to capture your lips once again. You gasped when his tongue rolled into your mouth and felt as his hands moved to your shoulders. Pushing under the leather he slowly pushed the top off your body. 

Soon the both of you layed naked together on his bed. He took his time, paying attention to the sounds you made when he did certain things. Closing your eyes you moaned softly when he kissed back up your body. Licking at your throat he lined himself up with your sex and leaned back to look at you. He stayed there for sometime not moving until he gave a soft smile and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. When his hips moved forward you let out a small cry and flinched at the pain. Letting your eyes slip close you felt as he kissed away your tears. "It's alright sweetheart, I got ya." he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down your spine. Moving your hand to his upper arm you looked down to see where his blue body connected with your silver one. "Breath baby." he purred into your neck, placing light kisses along the thin skin. Doing as he said you felt as he slid out of you before pushing back in. He was slow at first making sure you were adjusting with as little pain as possible. After a little while when you began letting out small moans and gasps he picked up speed. Thrusting in and out of you you kept your legs against his sides but felt a pressure in your belly. As if he knew Yondu bit down lightly on your shoulder and without warning the cord in your abdomen snapped. A blinding white light consumed you as your back arched off the bed and you clung to his shoulder and arm. Hearing him grunt and groan he pushed in deep and held your hip with one hand. Your insides became overwhelmed with a warm feeling and he held you still under him. You tried to hold back the small cry of pain as his grip became to tight, not wanting to ruin the moment. Loosening his grip on your hip and forearm he pulled back to look down at you. Forcing your tired eyes to stay open you gave him a small smile silently telling him you were okay. Feeling him pull out of you slowly you gasped. Rolling to lay beside you he leaned down to pull the fur on his bed over the both of you before pulling you to lay on his chest. "Get some sleep beautiful." he said, kissing at your temple.

Waking up you were not surprised to see Yondu already gone. Today was going to be a busy day everyone had to get the new goods you had aquired ready for when you landed on Contraxia. Getting up out of bed you quickly dressed back in your clothes, giving a wince at the soreness in your body. You took notice to the two hand prints on your hip and forearm but smiled knowing they were made during passion. Leaving the room you decided to go straight to your work, you would go find Yondu later. You didn't want to seem too clingy. Walking down the hall you missed the few members of the crew that saw you leaving the captains quarters. 

Humming as you worked you packed the items away into the wooden crates before stacking them by the door. It would only be another hour or less before the ship would land and so you made yourself busy by checking of the items for Yondu. It made you sad that you had only been able to see him once today when he stopped by to bring you something to eat and drink. It was something you had grown accustomed to during the day even before last night. Everyday you would have lunch together and later on you would go find him for supper. When the list was done you signed off on it and made your way to the pilot's cabin to see if her was there. With a little skip in your step you tried to keep your heart from racing. Going to round the corner you heard his voice but stopped when you heard him and some others yelling.  "The rules go for you the same as the rest Yondu, Ravengers don't fall in love." one of the members said. Hearing a few others agree you furrowed your brows. "Now now boys what are ya talkin..." Yondu started but was quickly interrupted. "Don't try denying it, we saw her leaving your room this morning." a deep voice growled and you shrunk inward, your hair turning blue with the thought of getting Yondu in trouble. The room was quickly filled with a laugh, Yondu's laugh. "I don't love her... she just something to help keep me warm at night..." he said and you felt your heart break. Looking down you quickly covered your mouth when a sob formed in your throat. Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you saw as your hair turned black. When your legs began to shake you made a dash for your room. Closing the door behind you you locked it before sliding down the cold metal when you could no longer hold yourself up. Bringing your knees to your chest you laid your face in your palms and cried. 

Knock had came to your door but you just ignored them until they went away. You had stayed laying on the floor by your door. When the ship landed you forced yourself to pack a small bag with a change of clothes, a knife and a lighter. Pulling the leather jumpsuit from your body you now looked down on the marks Yondu had left and felt only disgust. He had used you, lied to you...He never loved you, why were you so stupid to think he ever would. Puling on a pair of thick black pants and a long sleeve red shirt you pushed you arms through the fur lined coat and grabbed your bag. Placing the letter you had written to Yondu on your table before heading out. Kraglin was the only one to stop you when you got to the door. "Y/n hey Cap's been looking for you...you okay?" he asked when he saw the hair on her head black. "Doesn't matter..." was all she said before going out into the snow covered land. Looking towards the lights and loud music of the town you felt your lip tremble before turning on heel and walking towards the empty horizon. 

(Yondu's POV)

He had searched everywhere for y/n and nothing. He saw her name on the check off when they landed and went to search for her so they could go get a drink together. Knocking on her door she didn't answer so he assumed she had already headed for the bar. He tried three different bars and she wasn't in any of them. Was she avoiding him? Maybe he had done something wrong last night... maybe he had hurt her. Shaking his head he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around at the rest of his partying crew. She had seemed fine when he had lunch with her today. Hell she even gave him a kiss on the cheek when he had to go back to work. Deciding to go back to the ship he saw Kraglin standing there and was confused when the man went to follow him, "Not now Kraglin." he said as he headed to Y/n"s room. "It's about y/n." he said and Yondu stopped mid step. Turning he looked at the man and nodded telling him to go on. "Well earlier tonight she was making her way out of the ship and she looked upset..." What do you mean upset? Was she hurt?" he asked feeling his eyes grow brighter at the thought of someone hurting her. "I don't know sir. I asked her if she was okay but all she said was it didn't matter." knotting his brows. Turning he quickly went towards her room. With it now unlocked he looked around to see the room clean as usual. Her leather outfit from the night before was thrown in a trash can along with the rest of her things. The only thing left in the room was a piece of paper folded up on the nightstand. Making his way over he saw his name written on the top and opened it. 

_Thank you for giving me the chance to prove I was worth hiring but you'll have to find another to help "keep you warm at night"._

_Love y/n._

Feeling his heart drop Yondu balled the paper up in his hand before shoving it in his pocket. Turning he saw Kraglin standing in the door with a worried expression on his face. "Where'd she go?" he asked in a deep voice. "She went towards the no lands." he said and Yondu made his way out of the ship. Hearing his name being called he turned to see Kraglin following him. "Sir her hair... it was black sir." he said making the Centaurian knot his brows in confusion. "Black?" he asked making the man nod. Yondu had seen her hair many colors before but never black. "If I may cap... I personally don't care if you two love each other, hell i'd be happy for ya but love with her race ain't nothing to take lightly." "What do you mean?" he asked and saw Kraglin lick his lips. "I did some research when she first crewed up with us.. her race... they only fall in love once in their whole life. They call it their true mate. If her hair was black it worries me cuz it's said they can die of heartbreak." Hearing this Yondu took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Keep the ship grounded until I get back, You have any problems with any of the crew kill em'." with a firm nod Yondu went in search of y/n praying her wasn't too late.

(Your POV)

Shivering you pulled your coat tighter around your body to help fight against the cold. Holding your shaking hands out over the small fire you had built you heard a snap and looked around you. Hearing another you stood and backed away from the noise some. "Who's there?" you asked in a soft voice. "Please I don't want any trouble." you said. When a sharp sting hit your throat you moved your hand up and pulled out a small dart. Looking up your vision became blurry and you fell to your knees just as a dark figure came from out of the trees. 

Waking up you felt your hands tied behind your back and gave a pull only for them to become tighter. "Ah ah ah. Best not move too much doll." a voice said. Snapping your head in the direction you saw as a large male with huge tusks coming from his mouth with grey skin came from the shadows. You shrunk inward at the imposing form and he laughed. "You know I have heard a lot about your race little one and I was surprised when I saw you sitting out there in the forest all alone. A female at that, don't most of you stay by your men folk." he asked and you felt your heart ache. Looking down you gave a sigh, "I don't have a mate." she whispered. "Well that's good news ain't it, That just means I ain't got ta worry about nobody looking for ya." he smirked as he pulled a knife form his holster. Becoming afraid you tried to pull out of your restraints again. "Please just let me go." you begged but he just chuckled, "Oh no my dear. You see I also heard how much that pretty hair goes for on the market and people like me don't pass an opportunity like that up." he said as he grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled his blade through it. "NO, PLEASE!" you screamed but to no avail. Soon the man pulled back his hand and you saw your once long locks hanging from his hand. You watched as the strands turned a bluish color that reflected the light of the cave. Looking down in defeat you felt as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Don't cry yet doll i ain't to the worst part yet." He said. Lifting your head you saw as he walked back over to you with a long clear tube in his hand that had a needle on one end. Thrashing he grabbed your arm so hard you heard a snap and let out a ear piercing scream. A hard pain was felt on your cheek as he slapped you and yelled for you to get quiet. When he ripped the sleeve of your shirt he pressed the needle to your skin and he gave a growl before tying the material from your sleeve around your mouth. You bit down on the fabric and threw your head back with a muffled scream as he pushed the needle into your vein. Tears blurred your vision of the ice ceiling and you heard as he placed the other end of the tube in a bottle and your blood began to drip into the glass bottle. This was how you were died, alone and unloved.

(Yondu's POV)

He had been walking through the thick snow for a few hours now and was sure if it wasn't for the fact his skin was already blur it would be by now. Hearing a loud scream he turned his head in the direction and quickly made his way to his love's cry. Seeing a large cave made of ice up ahead he quietly made his away over so as to not alert the inhabitants. Peeking inside he saw a large figure facing away from him, "Too bad you said you ain't got no mate doll. Would have loved to double the profit." the deep voice mocked before standing and making his way towards the mouth of the cave. Hiding behind a rock Yondu waited until the male was out of sight before going inside the cave. Looking in he felt the breath get knocked out of him when he saw y/n tied to a post in the middle of the cave. Her head was hung low showing her now choppy hair that was black as night. He heard her crying softly and watched as tears fell to the rock floor. A large tube was hooked to her arm, draining the blood from her body into a large glass bottle. Going to her side he cupped her cheek and saw as her defeated eyes met his. She looked shocked at first and flinched when he pulled the gag from her mouth. "Oh sweetheart what he do ta ya?" he asked and saw as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "What are you doing here?" she whispered and he knotted his brows. "I'm here to get ya baby.." he started but saw her lip tremble. "Why? You don't love me... You just used me." she whimpered before her head dropped back down. Swallowing the lump in his throat he gripped her chin and lifted her weakening gaze to his, "I do love ya y/n an' I am so sorry for what I said." he told her and she shook her head. "I don't believe you... Please just let me die." she said in a weak sob that broke his heart. "I'm goin' ta make ya believe. If it's the last thing I do girl Ima show ya I Love ya but first i gotta get ya out of here." he said. Moving his hands to her arm he slowly pulled out the long needle in her arm, ripping part of his shirt to tie around her arm to stop the bleeding. Screwing the top on the bottle he pulled out his communicator and told Kraglin his coordinates so he could come pick them up. "Hurry." he told him as y/n leaned against his form. Moving to untie her hands he had to catch her when she fell against his form, she was dying. "Hold on baby." he told her as he went to lift her into his arms. "Oi, What the fuck are you doing?!" a deep growl yelled and Yondu turned to see the hairy grey male standing in the entrance of the cave. 

Staring down the man Yondu raised his lip in a snarl. "Put the bitch back down an' I might let ya walk away with only one missin' limb." the man growled moving forward. When he didn't do as the man said he went to attack. Yondu was quick to let out a loud whistle making his arrow com out from his side pocket and fly through the air. "What is tha..." was all the man got out before Yondu gave many quick high pitch whistles making the arrow go in and out of different parts of his body. The Centaurian wanted to make his death as slow as possible but when he heard his ship he gave a last whistle and sent the arrow through his head. Grabbing the arrow he tucked it away before bending down and grabbing the bottle of y/n's blood. Stepping over the dead man Yondu made his way to his ship with his love in his arms. 

(Your POV)

Letting out a small whine you went to sit up but felt a hand pushing your chest back down. "Lay still darlin'." came a familiar voice and you opened your eyes to see Yondu sitting on the bed beside you. Looking around the room you noticed you were in his chambers and felt your lip tremble when you remembered everything. Feeling him cup you cheeks he looked down, "please don't cry sweetheart." he begged. "Why? Why would you do that to me? I never did anything to you." you sobbed and saw something you never thought you would see, Yondu Udonta was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry y/n. I thought I was going to loose ya. I never meant what I said ta those men. I do love ya y/n, I love ya so much and I ain't never loved anyone before. Ravagers ain't supposed to fall in love, it's one of the vows you take when you become one but I fell in love with you. I broke my vows. But I don't care anymore so long as I can be with ya. I don't care if the crew knows, I'll kill any man that tried to stop me from being wit ya." he said now on his knees beside the bed. Looking into his eyes you saw no lie and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "One more chance." was all you said as your hair turned from black to a light blue. Looking at your hair Yondu knew that you were still sad but no longer heartbroken and it was a start.


End file.
